


Illinois Sun

by Majicks



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majicks/pseuds/Majicks
Summary: Janis and Cady fall in love watching the sunset.aka Janis/Cady one-shot because I love them and there isn't enough content about them.





	Illinois Sun

Honestly, Cady wasn’t sure how she ended up like this.

Ended up pining after her best friend, that is. It’s pretty pathetic and she almost regrets it, when she's alone. And then, she hears her voice and all of that melts away. It really was some fucked up teen angst bullshit, but she couldn’t help it.

So, when Cady finds herself lying on her bed with Janis giggling hysterically by her side, she couldn’t help but feel like she’s floating. They weren’t drunk or high, but it kind of felt like she was when she’s around her. The feeling that she wasn’t in touch with reality when she sees Janis smile or laugh or do anything adorable. Which was often.

“You did not,” she exclaimed.

“I did,” replied Janis, clutching her stomach with laughter. It filled the somewhat cold and drafty room with warmth.

“You’re ridiculous,” said Cady, also cracking up. “You jumped in a fountain?”

“It was a dare.”

“That does not justify it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Janis sighed. “It was fun though.”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Their laughter died down so only the hum of the town could be heard through the open window. Janis sat up. The light of the setting sun illuminated her features, as well as the dimly lit room. They had been telling each other their most embarrassing stories for a few hours and the sun had gone down in sky to the point where only half of it was left visible, casting a golden light across everything. She could see the sunset perfectly over the well-trimmed suburban tree’s that filled their town.

Cady glanced once at Janis, who had gone quiet and was staring peacefully out the window.

“Does it look like this in Kenya? The sunset I mean,” she speaks softly, almost a whisper.

She sits up to answer. “Oh. Yeah, sort of. There’s less smog.”

“So, it’s better there?”

Cady didn’t really know how to answer. Is it better there?

“It’s different. It’s clearer, more distinct. But it’s also so lonely. There is nothing for miles and miles, and it feels so incredibly alone. Here, it feels… brighter. More alive, if that makes any sense. Not so deserted and desperate.”

Janis had turned towards her, invested in what she had said.

“Do you wish you had stayed there?”

“At first, but not now.”

She smiled and looked down at her hands. “Good.”

Cady loved seeing Janis like this, without any of her walls built up. No guarded expressions and sarcastic comments, and while she did like those parts of her, these were her favorites. When Janis let herself be vulnerable. They’re close, faces only inches apart and when Cady breathed in, she couldn’t help the words that slipped out when she let the air out of her lungs.

“I like you.”

Janis jerked her head back suddenly. Cady’s pulse sky rocketed and she jumped to her feet.

“I’m so sorry! I have no idea what I was thinking, that was so weird of me. Jesus, I’m so-,”

She stopped when she felt a hand touch hers and looked down to see Janis looking up at her. She was smiling, no, beaming and she let something like a small laugh of joy escape her lips. She tugged Cady back onto the bed next to her.

“Janis-,” she started.

“Shut up.”

And then they were kissing. Quickly, hungrily. She felt the blood roar in her ears and the heat in the pit of her stomach increase ten fold. Cady’s hands moved to the back of Janis’s neck, then slipped into her soft hair and she straddled the other girl with haste. She pushed Janis back onto the pillows and gasped when she felt the other girl’s tongue swipe her bottom lip. Janis kept her hands settled on her hips, except for when she occasionally let them wander lower. They continued like this for what felt like hours until Cady had a sudden, idiotic realization: She was making out with Janis, which had to mean she liked her back. Cady smiled against her lips and mumbled something incoherent.

“What?” Janis muttered back.

“Nothing,” she smiled wider. “It’s just, you like me back?”

“Context clues, Caddy,” she laughed, pulling away slightly. “And yes, I do. I have for a while. I mean, how could I not? Have you seen you?”

Cady blushed furiously and looked away but before she could embarrass herself, Janis captured her lips again. This time, it was sweet and slow and Cady felt her stomach flutter.

She loved to think about kissing Janis in her bedroom, laying there while the Illinois sun set in the sky.

 

 


End file.
